Algún día
by HomuraSama
Summary: Miku y Luka son estudiantes normales de instituto, pero que son estos sentimientos que desarollan entre ellas, sera mas que amistad? es mi primera historia, acepto tomatasos
1. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen si fuera así, Luka y Miku ya serian una pareja oficial, perdonen si hay incoherencias es mi primera historia, tengan paciencia, acepto consejos de escritura, sin mas por el momento disfruten...

Algún día...

Soy una mujer común como cualquiera a simple vista salvo que tengo un secreto, nunca supere haber perdido a mi primer amor, cada día me sorprendo susurrando su nombre a aire, anhelando una segunda oportunidad para recuperarla, aun ahora a mis 30 años, me arrepiento de haberme casado con un hombre que no amo, solo por darle gusto a mi madre quien me suprimió durante toda mi juventud, me arrepiento de nunca haber tenido el coraje de decirle de verdad como me sentía y a pesar de su rechazo haber luchado por la persona que amaba, la única que siempre estuvo para allí para mi y lleno mi vacío en ese entonces; ahora lo se, todos los días recuerdo aquel momento en el que la conocí, es el único dulce y a la vez amargo recuerdo que me queda de ella…..

_Flash Back_

Era un día común en la escuela la maestra estaba asignando equipos para el trabajo a mi no me importaba con quien me pondría ya que era de nuevo ingreso y no conocía a nadie con quien querer estar, en cambio algunos de mis compañeros se conocían y hablaban entre ellos de cosas que no comprendía, así que prefería estar parada en una esquina observando sin mas.

Luka Megurine- escuche a la profesora decir mi nombre, al parecer ya me había asignado a un equipo, en el estaban dos chicos, Len y Kaito, eran bastantes guapos debo admitir pero nunca me había ilusionado por ese tipo de cosas, ya que en mi escuela elemental había estudiado con puras chicas, creo que por eso no me sentía entusiasmada, en cambio en lo que si me sorprendí fue ver a la chica con la cual me habían asignado al equipo su nombre era Miku Hatsune, era bastante mona, y popular dentro del grupo dado que ya la conocían de antes.

"Hola un gusto conocerte" – me dijo, mientras se sentaba a mi lado

"Igualmente" le dije espero que no haya notado mi rostro apenado, nunca he sido buena con las personas nuevas. La maestra ya había marcado la tarea por lo que procedí a empezarla, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la chica moe sentada junto a mi, un sin numero de preguntas atravesaban por mi mente, ¿qué color era su favorito?, ¿Cúal era su banda favorita? Sin imaginármelo me empecé a sentir intrigada por ella, creo que era admiración por la forma en la que todos le hablaban y como les sonreía a todos de oreja a oreja sin preocupaciones, me hacia sonreír también con solo mirarla de lejos, el pensar que había alguien sin preocupaciones, que podía sonreír tan amenamente como ella, me hacia olvidar todos mis problemas.

Cada día durante las clases platicábamos y nos íbamos haciendo amigas, intercambiamos correo y platicábamos de cualquier cosa, ella empezó a hablarme acerca de Kaito y como en la escuela elemental eran amigos, pero cuando entraron en la secundaria por alguna razón se distanciaron, pero que a ella le gustaba el y que quería volver a llevarse como lo hacían antes, me pregunto si había alguien que me gustara y le dije que si, no le estaba mintiendo, ella me gustaba, me pregunto quien y en enseguida le invente alguien, no podía decirle la verdad no podría soportar que se alejara de mi, al saberlo, el solo echo de pensar en darle asco y que me deje de hablar me hacia infeliz, pero con todo el valor que tenia encerré mis sentimientos en lo mas profundo de mi ser, el tan solo verla sonreír de esa manera tan despreocupada y escucharla decir: "Luka – chi, te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, te necesito" me hacia seguí fuerte en mi convicción de ayudarla con su amor, nunca le dejare saber mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Aun así me sentía verdaderamente feliz por que ella hubiera confiado en mí y me contara sobre el.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Esos vagos recuerdos aun me persiguen, aun conservo en un cajón bajo llave todas las fotos que nos tomamos y las cartas que nos dedicábamos, pero era demasiado difícil para mi escuchar, siempre de él y el, solo verla con su carita sonriente cuando el la saludaba, me hacia sentir incomoda, cuando descubrí que ya no podía escucharla hablar de él, por que yo quería ser la razón por la que cual ella sonreiría, me fui alejando, era lo mejor para las dos, mejor conservar los buenos recuerdos de una amistad, a que lo arruine todo diciéndole como me sentía.

Paso el tiempo y ya no platicábamos tanto como antes, y eso es por que en mi interior no quería que ella supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos no podría soportarlo, y así pase 3 años de mi vida vigilando por ella desde las sombras por así decirlo, todavía recuerdo cuando ella lloro desconsoladamente cuando Kaito la dejo, cuanto había luchado por gustarle y el la botaba así sin mas, solo porque le gustaba otra, que volubles son los hombres, no les importan nuestros sentimientos, maldecía cada instante a Kaito. Después de esos tres años recuerdo cuando entre al instituto, me sorprendí mucho al ver que nos tocaba en el mismo salón, al verla sentada con su sonrisa nuevamente, me hizo recordar todos los sentimientos que había suprimido, conforme paso el año, me iba tan bien los estudios (era lo único que me podía distraer para no pensar en ella) que me iban a mandar a estudiar de intercambio a América, al enterarme de la noticia me puse triste, ya no iba poder verla, así que, un día antes de partir le escribí una carta donde le decía mis sentimientos reprimidos desde que la conocí, y no espere su respuesta por que inmediatamente salí corriendo, no necesitaba oírla ya sabia cual era, si sé que fue cobarde de mi parte, pero no podría soportar escucharla decirlo.


	2. Chapter 1

En América conocí a un buen hombre llamado Gakupo, inmediatamente se enamoro de mi y me esperaba todos los días después de clases, me hice su novia por que era buena persona y me trataba bien, gran error, creí que podría enamorarme de el esperaba que así fuera, pero fue inútil, todos los días la voz de miku llamándome recorría toda mi cuerpo y mi ser, nunca creí amar a alguien así.

Después de 5 años en América, regrese a Japón, ya me había vuelto una doctora reconocida, y casada con Gakupo, me dirigía a hacer compras al supermercado para la cena cuando me tope con una pastelería muy linda, me detuve a observar desde afuera los pasteles que habían en exposición, cuando me fije bien en el mostrador, note quien era la que estaba atendiendo, era Miku, nunca pensé que la volvería a ver cuando la vi alii parada mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, como cuando la conocí, después de tanto tiempo se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, entre para comprar un pastel de aquella tienda, me dispuse a hacer fila para esperar mi turno, delante de mi habían dos personas mas esperando ser atendidas, al parecer los pasteles de allí eran muy populares ya que eran preparados por la hija de un famoso repostero, o es lo que escuche de las personas delante de mi, se ha vuelto repostera, me da gusto que le haya ido bien, ya casi iba a ser mi turno, estaba por irse la persona delante mía, Miku se fue a la cocina y regresaba con una bandeja llena de dulces, de repente se escucho un ruido se le había caído la bandeja que traía.

"¿Luka- chi?" la escuche decir mi nombre después de tanto tiempo, que melancolía

"Hola Miku-san, cuanto tiempo sin verte", le respondí

"¿Hace cuanto que regresaste de América?"

"Ya tiene un mes, me gustaría probar uno de esos pasteles tuyos al parecer famosos, por favor" su rostro se torno rojo por un segundo, ¿me pregunto si fue por mi?

"En seguida te traigo uno ¿grande, mediano o chico?"

"Chico, solo para mí" al decir esto su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo, seguía siendo la niña tierna que recordaba.

Me trajo un lindo pastel de color blanco y café, con una rosa en el centro, muy bonito al parecer y más si provenía de ella.

"Gracias" le dije, le pague, y me disponía a marcharme cuando de repente ella tomo de la manga de mi blusa.

"Luka-chi, me gustaría platicar mas contigo si tienes tiempo, en un momento cierro el local"

AHHHHH en mi mente mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharla decir eso, no había cambiado en absoluto seguía siendo tan moe como cuando la conocí, obviamente iba a aceptar, yo también quería hablar con ella mas tiempo. De seguro quería pedirme consejos, sobre algo como lo hacia en los viejos tiempos.

"Seguro Miku san no te preocupes" le sonreí de una forma sincera me daba gusto no tener que fingir esa sonrisa, como lo hacia todos los días cuando hablaba con Gakupo

Mientras observaba como atendía a las dos personas que faltaban, pensaba en lo que quería preguntarme, espero que no quiera hablar sobre la carta que le deje antes de irme a América, si es así le diré que eran sentimientos de una adolescente que no debía darle importancia, otra mentira mas añadida a la lista. Ya había terminado de atender a las dos personas que faltaban y corrió rápidamente a poner el letrero de cerrado con su carita tan moe como siempre, no pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

"Luka chi, ven aquí podemos hablar mas cómodamente" me mostraba una parte de la tienda que no me había fijado que estaba allí, había una mesa y dos sillas, me dirigió allí y me senté, ella igual se sentó y durante unos breves segundos hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Y bien Miku san ¿Que me cuentas que ha sido de ti?

"Ahh, pues después de terminar el instituto, mi padre me enseño a hacer pasteles y acabe heredando su tienda"

"Ya veo, que bueno, si quieres podemos comer este que te compre juntas"

"Gracias, pero siempre estoy comiendo las sobras de lo que me queda cuando hago los pasteles. si sigo comiendo así voy a engordar"

"Ok, entonces lo guardare para dárselo a mi esposo"

"¿Ehhh?

"Ah, es cierto, no te había comentado, me casé en América, con un hombre mitad japonés" No se por qué me costó tanto pronunciar estas palabras

"¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si lo que quieras Miku san, no tienes que ser tan reservada"

"¿Te acuerdas de la carta que me dejaste antes de irte a América?"

Mierda, lo dijo "Si, ¿Que tiene?"

"¿Es verdad todo lo que me escribiste allí?"

"Solo eran sentimientos de una adolescente confundida, no tienes que darles importancia"

"No es cierto, lo sentimientos que me escribiste son reales, lo se por qué en cada palabra hay sentimientos"

Hasta aquí llegue y me bloquee, mientras pienso como continuarla, comenten que le gustaría que hiciera Luka, perdonen la tardanza el trabajo me impedía subirla antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la demora, en una parte mas avanzada, veremos el punto de vista de Gakupo, espero sus comentarios...

Desvié mi mirada de la suya no podía verla a la cara y decirle que ya no siento nada por ella por que me estaría mintiendo a mi misma "No sé de que hablas Miku-san"

"Luka-chi veme a los ojos y dime que todo lo que escribiste en esa carta era mentira, solo así te creeré"

"..."

"Mira después de que te fuiste a América, lo que me escribiste se quedo conmigo todo este tiempo, no debería tomarlo literalmente ¿cierto?, he estado pensado esto por años, que tu siempre fuiste la única que siempre estuvo allí para mi apoyándome, consolándome en lo que fuera, he intentado estar con otras personas pero nunca me he sentido como entonces.."

Me quede sorprendida por lo que dijo y voltee a ver su rostro, estaba lleno de lagrimas

"Miku-san ¿porque lloras? Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar con solo verla

"¿Ehh? Si tienes razón no me había percatado, pero la verdad es que fui una tonta en ese entonces, después de que te fuiste me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, pero todo esto fue en vano ¿no? Tu ya estas casada con otro.

Creo que he arruinado todo lo que era importante para mi, si pensarlo note que una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, miku lo noto antes de que pudiera limpiarla ella paso suavemente su mano cálida para quitarla, nunca había sentido una calidez así

"Luka-chi tu no tiene que llorar la idiota fui yo, pero todavía podemos ser amigas"

¿Amigas? Después de todo lo que acabas de decir mi mente no me dejaría tranquila, sin embargo no puedo dejar a Gakupo nada mas por que si el me trata demasiado bien

"Si Miku san supongo que podemos seguir siendo las mejores amigas" trate de sonreír pero por alguna razón no podía

"Creo que es lo mejor luka-chi"

Gakupo

Hoy escuche a mis compañeros de la oficina platicar sobre lo deliciosos que son los pasteles de cierta pastelería local, como hoy era el cumpleaños de una colega unos de mis compañeros le habían traído uno de esos pasteles famosos, me pregunto si a Luka le gustaran, me apresure en mi trabajo para salir temprano y pasar a la pastelería a comprar uno por nuestro aniversario, aunque falten todavía 2 meses quería ver lacara de mi adorable Luka, ella, quien me enamoro a primera vista quería darle todo lo mejor a mi esposa.

Salí corriendo de la oficina, me dirija a mi auto y me dirigí a aquella pastelería que me habían recomendado, me estacione no muy lejos de la tienda, había empezado a llover así que antes de salir agarre el paraguas que tenia por si acaso en mi auto, me baje y me dispuse a entrar a la tienda cuando vi que tenia un letrero de cerrado, maldición, no podía darme por vencido después de haber llegado tan lejos a lo mejor había algún empleado por allí, me asome por el vidrio y pude ver a lo lejos dos mujeres sentadas, me sorprendió al reconocer a una de ellas era luka, y la otra joven no la conocía me disponía a tocar el vidrio para que notaran mi presencia cuando note que estaban llorando, y que lentamente se estaban acercando sus rostros y se dieron un... ¿beso? ¿Luka es bisexual?

Ahora que me acuerdo ella me había dicho que aun no superaba a su primer amor y que la perdonara si no me mostraba mucho afecto que le diera tiempo, siempre he notado que ella es algo fría conmigo, pero yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz aun que sea con… ¿otra? Es raro no supero el shock de haberla visto así, aun así nunca la había visto llorar así, ¿será ella su primer amor?


End file.
